Tödlicher Traum
by JnRfan
Summary: Joey hat einen Traum und der wird Wirklichkeit... oder doch nicht?


Tödlicher Traum  
  
Joey war langweilig. Er war ganz allein ins seiner Wohnung. Rachel, die er immer noch liebte, wohnte jetzt mit Emma bei Ross. Er hasste es allein zu sein. Er saß in seinem Sessel und starrte auf den Fernseher, der aus war. Doch Plötzlich stürmten 6 Männer in komischen Roben in seine Wohnung. Joey erschrak fürchterlich. Plötzlich wachte er auf. "Es war nur ein Traum!" dachte er sich selbst und wollte sich wieder schlafen legen, als auf einmal die Tür aufging und die gleichen 6 Männer aus seinem Traum reinkamen. Joey wollte schreien, doch er brachte keinen Ton raus. Die Männer verteilten sich kreisartig um sein Bett und starrten ihn an. Joey hatte Todesangst, denn auf einmal zogen alle einen Dolch. Chandler und Monica lagen im Bett und schliefen. Doch sie schreckten sofort auf, als sie einen schrillen Schrei hörten. Sie schauten sich fragend an. "Was zur Hölle war das?" fragte Chandler. "Ich habe keine Ahnung. Aber gut hörte es sich jedenfalls nicht an!" antwortete Monica. "Es war bestimmt nur eine Katze, die sich wichtig tun wollte. Komm, legen wir uns wieder schlafen." schlug Chandler vor und Monica nickte nur. So legten sie sich wieder hin und schliefen ein. Doch es war keine Katze, wie Chandler dachte. Und er würde es bald noch merken, dass es keine Katze war. Am nächsten Morgen ging Chandler wie immer zu Joey rüber um ihn zu wecken, weil das Frühstück fertig war. Doch schon als er seine Wohnung betrat, beschlich ihn das Gefühl, dass irgendwas passiert sein muss, weil das Wohnzimmer und die Küche total verwüstet waren. Dann entdeckte er Blutspuren auf dem Weg zu Joey's Zimmer. "Oh mein Gott! Was ist denn hier passiert? Hoffentlich geht es Joey gut." dachte sich Chandler. Langsam öffnete er die Tür und schaute dabei immer auf den Boden, um eine böse Überraschung anfangs auszuschließen. Dann ging er rein, den Blick immer noch auf den Boden gerichtet, wo er jetzt noch mehr Blut entdeckte. War es etwa Joey sein Blut? Er beschloss seinen Blick höher schweifen zu lassen. Er sah die Bettdecke und auch sie war voller Blut. Letztendlich schaute er auf das Bett und da lag Joey. Er bewegte sich nicht und war voller Blut. Chandler konnte seinen Augen nicht trauen. Sollte das sein bester Freund sein? Nein, es kann nicht Joey sein, es muss jemand anders sein. Aber es war Joey. Chandler stand in Schock vor ihm. Er wollte rennen, doch seine Beine ließen es nicht zu und so musste er sich Joey noch einigere Male genauer betrachten. Dabei bemerkte er, dass er genau 6 Stiche in seinem Bauch hatte. Dann fiel ihm sein Hals auf. "Oh nein. Das darf doch nicht war sein!" dachte er und brach in Tränen aus. Warum er? Wer war das? Wann ist das passiert? Wieso? Weshalb? So viele Fragen tauchten in seinen Kopf auf. Es war jetzt klar. Joey war tot. Seine Kehle wurde durchgeschnitten. Dann rannte er endlich zurück in seine Wohnung. Monica saß am Küchentisch und aß zum Frühstück. Chandler hastete zum Telefon und rief die Polizei an. Nachdem er fertig war, ging er zu Monica und setzte sich zu ihr an den Tisch. "Hey, wen hast du angerufen?" fragte sie. "Die Polizei!" sagte er. "Wieso? Was ist passiert?" fragte sie. "Ich war eben bei Joey um ihn zu wecken und zum Frühstück zu holen. Doch ich fand ihn leblos und voller Blut auf seinem Bett liegen." jammerte Chandler und brach sofort wieder in Tränen aus. Monica bekam kein Wort raus. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, dass er wirklich tot war, doch sie vermutete es, als Chandler "leblos und voller Blut" sagte. Sie konnte es nicht fassen. Joey war einer ihrer besten Freunde. Er hat sie und Chandler getraut. Außerdem hat er ihnen geholfen, ihre und Chandler's Beziehung geheim zu halten. Sie war in ihn verknallt, als er einzog. Er konnte nicht tot sein, es durfte einfach nicht wahr sein. "Ich ruf die anderen an." sagte sie unter Tränen und Chandler nickte nur. Sie wählte Ross' Nummer und sagte nur, dass er und die anderen so schnell wie möglich herkommen sollten. Kurze Zeit später kamen sie auch alle - Ross, Phoebe und Rachel. "Warum sollten wir uns beeilen?" fragte Ross. "Kommt mit!" sagte Chandler traurig. Er wollte es ihnen nicht vorenthalten. Sie musste die schreckliche Wahrheit kennen lernen. Als sie die Wohnung betraten, waren sie geschockt. Phoebe ging geradewegs in Joey's Zimmer. Die anderen schauten sich erst mal im Wohnzimmer um. Alles kaputt. Der Sessel war total auseinander genommen, der Fernseher war auch zerstört. Die Schrankwand war auch auseinandergenommen worden. Wer war das? Dann, auf einmal, hörten sie einen Schrei aus Joey's Zimmer. Es war Phoebe, sie hatte gerade Joey gefunden. Sofort rannten die anderen in sein Zimmer und waren entsetzt. "JOEY!" schrie Rachel und brach dann in Tränen aus. Monica nahm sie tröstend in den Arm und musste selber schrecklich weinen. Chandler starrte auf Joey und Tränen rollten seine Wangen hinunter. Dann hörten sie die Wohnungstür aufgehen. Die Notärzte waren angekommen, gefolgt von einigen Polizisten. Die Ärzte konnten nichts für Joey tun, sie konnten nur seinen Tod feststellen. Sie verfrachteten ihn auf die Trage und bedeckten ihn mit einer Decke, dann schoben sie ihn raus. Ein Polizist kam auf Chandler zu. "Chandler Bing?" fragte er. "Ja, das bin ich." antwortete Chandler. "Ich bin Jason O'Brian. Haben sie ihn so vorgefunden?" fragte der Polizist. "Ja. Ich wollte ihn wecken und zum Frühstück rüber holen." schluchzte Chandler. "Wann könnte das passiert sein? Hatte er irgendwelche Feinde?" fragte der Polizist weiter. "Feinde? Er? Nein, mir sind keine bekannt. Aber in der Nacht haben meine Frau und ich einen Schrei gehört. Ich dachte mir, es sei eine Katze, doch da habe ich mich wohl geirrt." sagte Chandler. "Danke, wir melden uns bei ihnen." sagte der Officer und ging. Auch alle anderen gingen und nun waren sie allein - zu fünft, ohne Joey. 2 Wochen später saßen alle, natürlich außer Joey, im Central Perk. Die Polizei hat immer noch nicht rausgefunden wer Joey getötet hat. Seine Beerdigung war letztes Wochenende. "Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass er tot ist. Ehrlich gesagt, ich will es gar nicht glauben." sagte Chandler und die anderen nickten nur. Sie alle trauerten und sprachen kaum noch was. Wenn sie was sagten, dann ging es nur um Joey, Tod oder Erinnerungen. Der treue Freund, der Schauspieler, der Frauenheld, ein Teil der Familie war tot und würde nie wieder kommen. Sie würden nie wieder etwas zu sechst machen können, niemals wieder zu sechst im Central Perk sitzen und Kaffee trinken. Alles was sie taten, taten sie nur noch zu fünft. Sie vermissten das alles sehr, doch am meisten vermissten sie ihn. Hunderte von Erinnerungen wurden wach und sie erzählten sie sich ständig. Doch auch die Erinnerungen konnten ihn nicht zurückbringen. Nichts konnte es. Alles was die Erinnerungen konnten, waren an ihn zu erinnern. Doch so konnte es nicht weitergehen. Das Leben musste weitergehen. Auch wenn es noch so schwer war und es war sehr schwer. Dann brach Rachel die Stille, indem sie zu weinen anfing. "Rachel, was ist los?" fragte Monica besorgt. "Ich hab mich gerade nur daran erinnert, wie viel Spaß ich hatte, als ich bei Joey gewohnt habe." sagte sie unter Tränen. Die anderen nickten wieder nur, aber diesmal folgte noch ein "Ja!" von ihnen. "Ich vermisse ihn" schluchzte Phoebe "was er wohl gerade macht?" sagte sie weiter. Die anderen schauten sie fragend an. "Vielleicht vergnügt er sich gerade mit einem Engel." Chandler versuchte die anderen zum Lachen zu bringen. Die anderen lächelten auch. Wenigstens etwas. "Joey! Joey, wach endlich auf! Das Frühstück ist fertig." rief Chandler. Langsam quälte sich Joey aus dem Bett und war froh, denn es war nur ein Traum. Nur ein Traum. "Gott sei Dank war es nur ein Traum," dachte sich Joey. "Ich muss aufhören Horrorfilme zu gucken." murmelte er und fing an zu lächeln. Er machte sich fertig und ging rüber zu Chandler und Monica. 


End file.
